


Treat Me Soft, Touch Me Cruel

by n0xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Harry, Aggression, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass Play, Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Doubt, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0xx/pseuds/n0xx
Summary: Harry attempts to sever ties with Draco, but fails. Harry and Draco are adults. Voldemort is still around. Make up sex. Angsty smutty smut.I do not own any Harry Potter characters or the lyrics to "I Miss You" by Adele.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late when Harry Potter apparated into the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. His dark hair was a mess, the result of repeatedly running his fingers through it. Stubble lined his square jaw. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and squinted at the light from the blazing fireplace; it was more than his tired eyes could handle. 

He hadn't been inside that house in a while. 9 days, 22 hours, 15 minutes. That was when he and Draco had decided that it was best for them to cut ties. Actually, it had been Harry's idea... and Draco had taken it without a fight. Harry remembered the pained look on his face, his clenched jaw, his white knuckles as he sat there, listening to why it wouldn't work, why he just wasn't enough, why it was pathetic that Draco had ever thought Harry Potter could love _him_... Harry's words had been scathing. He knew because he had formulated that speech in an attempt to make Draco hate him. That way, there'd be nothing left to salvage. No shred of hope. 

The blond-haired wizard rose to his feet from his place by the fire, surprised by the intrusion. His wand was out immediately. It took his mind a moment to register exactly who was standing there in his living room. "Potter." The name tumbled off his tongue messily. There had been a time where calling Harry by his last name had been a running joke between them, a playful reference to their feuding from school. Now it only seemed fitting. He wasn't _Harry_ anymore. “Have you forgotten something?” he asked coldly, tucking his wand back into his robes. “Or have you come to remind me how worthless I am _again_?” 

Heart pounding so loudly in his chest he could hardly breathe, Harry found it difficult to form a sentence. “No, I...” he swallowed, an uncomfortable action with how dry his mouth was. “I miss you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The silence following Harry’s confession was deafening. It felt as though they stood there for hours, just staring at each other from across the room. Harry could make out little details of the other man’s face when the flickering light of the fireplace shone on it. Not a hair was out of place; Draco was clean shaven, his white-blond mane styled in a classy pompadour, his icy eyes looked bright and cold. It was clear that, of the two of them, grief looked better on Draco Malfoy. 

“You _miss_ me?” Draco finally scoffed, his expression almost hysterical. He was furious. “You’ve certainly got balls, Potter. Have you gone mad? Or have you completely forgotten the contents of our last conversation?” 

“No, I haven’t forgotten,” Harry admitted softly, shame apparent in his voice. He found himself wondering if he’d made the right decision to come to Malfoy Manor that evening and somehow, he managed to muster the courage not to run. _It wasn’t true. None of it was true. I just thought things would be easier that way,_ he wanted to say. Being with Draco Malfoy was difficult. Impossible. They were from two entirely different worlds and were on two different _sides_ , after all. But time apart from him had proven even more agonizing than navigating a relationship while the world was at war. Unfortunately, even if he could convince Draco that it had all been a lie, it wouldn’t change the fact that had said those awful, hurtful things. Somehow all he choked out was, “But… I miss you.” 

“Yes, I heard that,” Draco told him through gritted teeth. “And _what_ do you want?” 

Harry adjusted his glasses and inhaled deeply. “You,” he said finally, “I want you.” 

The statement pushed Draco over the edge. “You – want – me?” he asked, irritated at both the situation and the fact that all he could think was to repeat Harry’s ridiculous statements. Before the other man could reply, Draco closed the gap between them and had shoved Harry angrily. He was breathing heavily and looked to be on the verge of tears. 

Harry staggered backwards from the force of the other wizard’s shove. Heat rose in his cheeks, not only from surprise and embarrassment, but also just because Draco was close to him. Just because he’d _touched_ him. Merlin, those nine days away from him had been the longest of his life and if this was the only contact he got from Draco again, he’d take it. 

Before he could reply, Draco shoved him again, sending him back a couple more steps. “You want me, Potter?” he spat, his chest heaving. “Which part? The bratty, entitled part? What about the cowardly-” he shoved him again, harder this time, as he repeated back all of the insults Potter had hurled at him at their last meeting “- _pathetic_ part?” Hot tears tumbled down his cheeks as he closed the gap between them again. “Are you sure you remember _everything_ you said?” 

“Yes.”

“Say it,” Draco commanded, wet eyes locked on Potter’s. 

“I won’t, it wasn’t—” 

“You said you could _never_ love someone like me and that I was foolish for thinking I meant _anything_ to you,” Draco choked out, lifting his hands again. His fingers trembled. 

But before he could shove Harry again, the dark-haired man caught him by his wrists and held them tightly. 

“What do you want?” Draco asked again, trying desperately to keep some sort of composure.

“You,” Harry told him roughly, releasing one of his wrists so that he could stroke the other man’s cheek. He wiped away a few stray tears. “Every single piece of you.” With that, he bravely leaned forward, praying that he wouldn’t be pushed away again, and pressed his lips to Draco’s.


	3. Chapter 3

The impact of Draco's fist on Harry's jaw sent the brunette flying backwards. He landed on his ass with a thud. 

"Deserved that," he groaned, rubbing his face with one hand. 

"I hope that leaves a mark, Potter." 

Harry stared up at the other man for a moment. He looked angry again; the tears were gone, his brow furrowed, and his gaze was furious. Nevertheless, Harry couldn't help but focus on the way his lips were still tingling from their kiss. He felt guilty, knowing he hadn't deserved it. 

Before he could speak again, Draco frustratedly added, "You can't just _show up_ and expect everything to be okay. Not after what you said." He turned away from the other wizard and started pacing, entirely unsure of what to do with himself. 

Harry remained on the floor, feeling as though that submissive position was his best bet at the moment. "I know," he said softly, propping himself upright. "But you know _why._ I went about it the wrong way, but I thought.." he paused, still ashamed of himself, "I thought that if I ruined things beyond repair, there'd be no chance of.." He hesitated again. "You're persistent, Draco. You _always_ get what you want. I had to make sure you wouldn't want me anymore." 

Draco frowned deeply. "Why?"

"Us, being together.. it's not safe. I put you in danger every day just by loving you."

"Well, it worked," Draco choked out, clearly lying. "I don't want you anymore." 

Harry's heart dropped. "I suppose I deserve that, too." He felt guilty. Angry. If nine days without Draco had nearly drove him to madness, what would happen now? 

After clumsily getting to his feet, Harry removed his glasses and attempted to clean them on his shirt; Draco's knuckles had smudged and knocked them askew. He knew he should just leave, but was clinging to any reason to stick around longer. 

Draco ceased his pacing and turned to observe the other wizard. "Why are you here?" he asked again. "Your plan worked, so why did you come back?" He wanted desperately to ask if Harry was just lonely, but refrained from throwing any more jabs.

"I'm selfish," Harry breathed, sliding his glasses back on his face. "Being together is dangerous, but being away from you is.. agonizing. I know you feel like it's worth it, too."

 _"Felt,"_ Draco corrected, voice wavering even in just that one word. 

"Felt?" 

"I _felt_ like it was w-worth it."

"Oh.." Harry looked down, not sure if he could face Draco any longer. "Right. Felt." When he met the other man's gaze again, his emerald eyes glistened with tears threatening to fall. "I'm so sorry."

"Prove it."


	4. Chapter 4

A crooked smile slowly made its way onto Harry’s face. Despite Draco’s command being firm and the situation obviously tense, there was something playful about the way he’d said it; the Chosen One felt slightly more optimistic. “How?” he asked curiously, unsure of the stipulations surrounding the suggestion. “Can I touch you? Or do you plan on punching me again?” 

“That’s a risk you’ll have to take,” Draco replied smugly, not budging from his spot. His arms were folded across his chest in a way that reminded Harry of their school days and Draco’s incessant threatening to complain to his father. 

Heat rose in Harry’s body as he stood there observing the other man. Did he dare approach him again? He’d been punished for his most recent attempt, after all. He absentmindedly massaged his jaw. “Worth it,” he murmured as he thought back to the kiss. Without another word, he moved across the room towards Draco, placed his hands on either side of the blond man’s face and crushed their lips together in what _he_ intended to be an eager, passionate kiss. 

Draco didn’t budge. 

In fact, he stood there tight-lipped and kept his arms folded across his chest. 

“Ice cold, Draco Malfoy,” Harry murmured as he pulled away to look his would-be lover in the eyes. He smirked a little, quite grateful for the fact that he hadn’t been thrown across the room quite yet, and went for one of the blond man’s weaknesses: his neck. He breathed lightly on the flesh of Draco’s neck and planted a soft kiss on it. As he continued down his neck, Harry became slightly more aggressive, grazing his teeth across Draco’s skin. 

Against his will, a slight gasp escaped the Malfoy’s lips. His hands dropped to his sides and brushed against the front of Harry’s trousers. “Christ, Potter, are you hard already?” He tried _desperately_ to sound annoyed and not at all into it, even rolling his eyes slightly before they fluttered shut. 

“That’s just what you do to me,” Harry purred, lips never leaving Draco’s throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Refusing to be dissuaded by his partner’s teasing (his dick was definitely _not_ something he felt insecure about), Harry began to remove the other man’s robes. He slid them off of Draco’s broad shoulders and tossed them onto the armchair by the fire. When he turned back and observed the other man, who was now standing before him in a button up shirt and slacks, his breath hitched almost painfully in his throat. It felt like he’d been away from Draco for so long. Removing his robes had stirred up his unique scent: crisp and clean, like mint and citrus. Oh, how he’d missed that smell. In fact, he’d lied in bed with one of Draco’s shirts draped over his face every night since their last meeting; the garment had only recently begun to lose its smell. “God,” Harry finally breathed. 

“Potter?” 

“I’m so sorry,” he repeated for what felt like the millionth time that evening. If he hadn’t said it out loud, he’d been thinking it non-stop. “I…” he swallowed hard, “I’ve missed you so much.” His emerald eyes were wet with tears threatening to fall. How pathetic he must’ve looked standing there, half-erect and bleary-eyed. 

“I know,” Draco replied calmly. He _did_ know. He could sense that Harry was truly remorseful for what he’d said and part of him could understand why he’d thought it was the only way to go. It would be difficult for Draco to ever forget the awful things Harry had said, but he could attempt to forgive him. Watching Harry struggle to speak, to breathe, to hold back tears was too much for Draco. “Aren’t you supposed to be _showing_ me how much you’ve missed me, Potter?” Draco asked with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood a little. 

“Y-yes,” Harry stammered before running a hand hastily through his wild locks and attempting to regain his confidence. He took a deep breath and forced a small smile before approaching Draco again. Tenderly, he took the other man’s hand in his and brought each palm up to his lips for a kiss. He trailed kisses down Draco’s right hand and onto his wrist, desperate to love on every inch of the disgustingly handsome creature in front of him. Electricity surged through his body and Harry felt his cock twitch again. 

It took a moment, but Draco finally grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him in for a rough kiss. The kiss was frantic and desperate, making it clear that Draco had been holding back and quite possibly missing Harry as much as he’d missed Draco. He sucked on the Chosen One’s lower lip before slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Their mingling breaths fogged up the dark-haired wizard’s glasses. 

Without hesitating, Harry began unbuttoning the other man’s shirt. He made it three buttons down before getting frustrated. “Fuck - this,” he growled against Draco’s lips and yanked both sides of the garment apart, sending buttons flying in every direction.


	6. Chapter 6

“You – missed me – _that_ much – huh?” Draco mumbled against Harry’s lips, amused by his eagerness. He found himself mostly at the other man’s mercy; he could feel his belt buckle being undone, but Harry was working so quickly that he hardly had time to respond. 

“You have no idea.” Harry finally broke their kiss just to yank the other wizard’s trousers down and off, taking his shoes with them. By the time Draco Malfoy stood in front of him naked, the sitting room had been decorated with his clothing. Harry salivated at the sight before him; Draco was tall and lean, though he had filled out a bit since their school days. He was immaculately groomed, a patch of short golden fur at the base of his lengthy, half-hard cock. “ _Fuck_ ,” Harry groaned, licking his lips. He didn’t bother removing any of his own clothing and instead, dropped to his knees in front of the other man.

“Wai—” But before Draco could reply, he felt the head of his prick hit the back of Harry’s throat. “Christ, Potter…” A deep groan escaped his lips and he let his head fall back.

Harry pulled his mouth off of the other man with a soft pop! and looked up at him. His face was flushed, and his lips were swollen, both from their aggressive kissing and being wrapped around Draco’s most sensitive part. “Stop… you know my name,” he told him seriously, then ran his tongue up the underside of the large organ, loving the way each vein throbbed. He didn’t wait for a response and instead, put the head of Draco’s cock between his lips and sucked lightly. 

“It’s—” Draco tried to argue through an involuntary whimper, “—Potter.” 

The last syllable of his name had hardly tumbled off of Malfoy’s tongue before Harry stood, grabbed Draco by the wrist and spun him around, pinning his arm behind him. He pressed himself up against Draco’s back and leaned in dangerously close, his lips nearly touching the other man’s ear. “What is it?” he growled. A different part of the dark-haired man took over; it was animalistic, blinded by desire and intense need to dominate the other man. That was _his_ way of showing affection and he knew Draco loved it. 

But Draco also loved challenging him.

He loved the way Harry’s breath felt on his neck and the feel of his thick, muscular body against his. He even loved how tightly Harry was gripping his wrist. “Potter.”


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter was annoyed. Annoyed in the kind of way that make his cock throb. “That’s alright,” he told Draco menacingly, grazing his teeth along the soft flesh of his earlobe, “You’ll be screaming it soon enough.” He seemed alarmingly sure of himself as he used his grip on the other man to guide him forward, so that he was bending over the intricately carved wooden arm of a large sofa. Seconds later found him on his knees again, where he gripped both of Draco’s round, lightly furred cheeks and spread them. He ran his tongue between licking him from balls to asshole in one fluid movement.

“That much?” Draco panted, still referring to the amount that Harry had missed him. 

But he didn’t bother response and instead, lapped at the tight ring of muscle expertly. Meanwhile, one of his hands had snaked its way between Draco’s legs and wrapped around his cock, which he pumped in time with each lick. Harry’s own erection ached in the tight confines of his jeans. Harry pulled away, then replaced his tongue with a single finger. He placed its pad against Draco’s entrance and pressed it in gently as he relaxed. It seemed as though it only took a fraction of a second for him to find that sensitive spot inside of his lover, the one that lit off fireworks, and press it like a button. 

He could tell he’d found it by the way Draco’s entire body jolted and his cock throbbed within Harry’s other hand. “This much,” he commented casually, smiling to himself. 

“Fuck!” Draco groaned, desperate for more. He leaned back against Harry’s hand, willing his finger further in. Each time his muscles contracted, he felt that same electric spark surged through him. Merlin, he’d missed him, though he didn’t know if he’d admit it that evening. 

Harry worked another finger in, stretching his partner by making a scissor-like motion. As he did so, he released Draco’s cock and used that hand to grab a fistful of his perfectly coiffed hair. He pulled his head back and instructed him, “Turn over, I want to see your face when you finally remember my name.”


	8. Chapter 8

The two worked together to re-position Draco so that he was on his back on the edge of the couch. Harry’s fingers remained inside of him the entire time and soon he was relentlessly delivering blow after blow to his prostate. He still had his fingers tangled in the other man’s hair and kissed him roughly as he worked. 

Draco, meanwhile, was beside himself. His painfully stiff cock bobbed, and his abdominal muscles contracted as Harry stretched him. He tried desperately to remain composed, but it was no use. It was all he could to keep his silvery eyes from rolling back in his head. “I – get it – you – missed – me,” he panted between rough, frantic kisses. 

It was then that Harry gently removed his fingers from Draco’s well-stretched hole and got to his feet next to the couch. “I don’t think you do,” he told the blond-haired wizard. The heat from the fireplace, his nerves, and the start of some strenuous activity had caused Harry to work up a sweat, so he pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. Harry’s physique was much different than Draco’s; he was shorter, stockier, with noticeable muscle definition throughout his abdomen. A trail of black hair ran from his belly button into his jeans, which he began to unzip. 

When Harry’s cock was finally freed from its cloth prison, it hung heavily between his legs. It was thick and swollen, droplets of precum already gathering on its rosy pink head. He smirked when he noticed Draco lick his lips in response. 

But the blonde-haired wizard had no time to comment before Harry grabbed him by the head again and directed his mouth straight onto Harry’s cock.


	9. Chapter 9

As much as he enjoyed the feeling of Draco’s mouth, Harry didn’t waste much time with it. He would’ve rather been inside of him and looking into Draco’s eyes as cried out in pleasure. His first few thrusts were slow and considerate in order to allow the other man to adjust to his size. “Mmph,” he groaned as he entered Draco, emerald eyes set intently on his face. When he noticed Draco’s eyes squeezed shut, he stopped and ran his hands lovingly over the blonde’s chest. “What is it?” It couldn’t be pain, he told himself… he _knew_ how to make love to Draco Malfoy. 

Harry’s heart sank when the other man didn’t reply. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked gently.

“No,” Draco said finally, his grey eyes opening and meeting Harry’s. “Just… don’t try to pull that shit again.” He felt a little awkward placing demand while Harry Potter was balls deep inside of him, but that didn’t stop him. He reached up and grabbed Harry roughly by the jaw. “Don’t give up on me, don’t leave.” 

“I…” Harry struggled to speak as he battled a fury of emotions; on one hand, he still felt incredibly remorseful for what he’d done, but another part of him was just disgustingly aroused by the way Draco was grabbing his face… and the velvety heat that enveloped his cock. His heart ached as he thought about the hell he’d put the other man through and he vowed never to do it again. “I won’t. I promise.” 

Draco hesitated for a moment before pulling Harry down for a kiss. “Good,” he breathed. “Now fuck me right, Potter.”


	10. Chapter 10

Harry smiled a little before capturing Draco’s mouth in a kiss once more, then pulled out of the other man almost completely before thrusting back into him again. From then on out, he was merciless. Each thrust was a deliberate, powerful punctuation in their lovemaking and Harry loves the gasps, moans, and whimpers they elicited.

“How’s – this – for – fucking you – right?” Harry asked as he pulled away from a kiss and looked Draco in the eyes. He couldn’t help but smirk when Draco was unable to produce a coherent response.

“Mmmph!” 

The dark-haired wizard slowed his pace, gripping Draco’s hip roughly as he drove into him with smooth, languid thrusts. “That’s the first time you’ve failed to come up with a witty reply,” Harry told him smugly, planting kisses down Draco’s now sweat-laden flesh. “This, however,” he said, sliding his hand from Draco’s hip to his throbbing erection, “Speaks volumes.” He wrapped his hand firmly around the flushed pink organ and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

“F-fuck… Potter,” Draco’s head fell back and his eyes fluttered shut, pleasure coursing through his entire body. His previously styled golden locks were now splayed every which way, several stray strands sticking to his forehead. The way the flickering of the fireplace shone off each bead of perspiration on his body made it look as though he was shimmering. His breathing was heavy and his voice was thick with desire when he spoke, “More.” 

“More what?” Harry asked firmly, using his free hand to wipe sweat off his own brow. “Tell me what you want.” God, he wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear Draco _beg_ , he wanted to hear him scream his name… he wanted to _know_ just how much Draco had missed him, and to remind him that no one could fuck him quite like Harry Potter could. But when Draco didn’t reply, he grabbed him roughly by a fistful of hair and propped his head upright so that they were face-to-face again. His voice was almost threatening now. _“Tell me what you want, Draco.”_

When Draco’s eyes opened again, they were a stormy sea of grey and it looked as though it was taking a great effort to keep them from rolling back in his head. “Fuck me harder, Harry,” he pleaded, biting his lower lip. “Please!”   
“Good boy,” Harry told him, then slammed furiously into him. The sound of his hips colliding with the Draco’s ass filled the air. As he pounded away, he continued to stroke Draco’s cock. He could feel a fire growing within the other man and loved the way Draco tightened around his own cock as he fucked him. “So good…” Harry breathed, trying to hold his own orgasm at bay until he the other man there first. He crushed their lips together and explored his lover’s mouth roughly with his tongue, loving the taste of their mingled sweat and saliva. 

It was only seconds later that Draco mumbled something against his lips. “Harry – fuck – fuck – I’m going – to come –”

Harry broke their kiss just so he could look the blond-haired wizard in the eyes. “Come for me,” he told him, no, commanded him desperately. 

Draco’s orgasm ripped through him like a raging storm. “Oh… oh fu—Harry!” he arched his back as he came in hot, thick spurts across his abdomen and Harry’s hand. He was still trembling when he found Harry’s fingers in his mouth, a wordless command to lick them clean. 

The combination of Draco’s convulsions and the feeling of his tongue on Harry’s fingers drove him over the edge a moment later. He delivered his last few silent, powerful thrusts, filling Draco with all that he had and nearly collapsed forward onto him. He shoulders trembled as he attempted to hold himself up with one arm. 

When he opened his eyes again moments later, they were wet with tears. He frantically trailed kisses up Draco’s neck and atop his now sweaty mess of hair. “I need you,” he confessed, trying hard not to let his voice waver.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos + comments are super appreciated. <3


End file.
